


I Love You

by writtenintostars



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, first enjoltaire!, i'm going to start writing or them more so yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/writtenintostars
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras's relationship can be hard, but goddamn it, it's worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first enjoltaire fic! I really like these two and will be posting more of them if people read this. Feedback is always nice when writing for a new ship :)  
> Hope you like!

“I love you.”

Grantaire turned on his heels, keys in his hand and ready to lock the door behind him. Enjolras sat at the table, still feeling Grantaire’s lips on his forehead.

“What?”

Grantaire stopped and faced Enjolras once more, taking in his confused yet angry expression. Keeping his tone flat, he said it, simply, again.

“I love you.”

Enjolras’s fist clenched.

“We just had our biggest fight yet.” Enjolras’s voice shook. He looked at the dishes that had been thrust in the sink. There was a broken plate, and Enjolras couldn’t remember if it was him or Grantaire who had broken it. “…This is a really bad time to say that.” Grantaire sighed and sat back down next to Enjolras, careful to keep a distance between them.

“I know.” he said. “Believe me, I do. And if it makes you feel any better, I don’t really love you right now. In fact, I kind of hate you right now, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m tempted to punch you in your perfect face. To make it worse, you’d probably look great even if I did. Bastard.” Grantaire drew in a breath, the corners of his mouth turning up in some kind of grimace. “But now isn’t overall. Overall, I love you, and I need to make sure you see that right now. I’m so mad at you Enjolras, and myself, and this dumb argument. I’m livid. But, I love you. I think you know that, but I can’t ever be sure. So I’m reminding you. I love you, admittedly, not very much right now, but I do. This isn’t going to change that.” Grantaire walked to the door. “I’m going to class now. Not that I’m entirely blaming you, only I kind of am, but I’m late. I have my phone.”

The door shut quietly, Enjolras could tell Grantaire had worked to make sure it didn’t slam shut. Hoarsely, the blonde let out some kind pant.

“You idiot.” he said out loud. “I love you too.” Enjolras looked at the door.

“That’s why this is so fucking hard.”


End file.
